The Christmas Foxes
by Janis B
Summary: Gage's day out with his daughter stirs up memories for both he and Syd **Christmas Story, Story Complete**


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_The Christmas Foxes_

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com 

For T.B. who inspired this story

_Sydney and Gage's Early Hours of December 23rd_

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" Syd sang quietly to her little daughter Caitlin Anne. She rocked them back and forth while she fed the baby her two o'clock bottle enjoying the peace and quiet of the solitude at that hour of the morning. She had just raised Cat, Gage's pet name for their daughter, to her shoulder and began rubbing her back for a burp when they were interrupted by Piper. She stood in the doorway fully clothed watching her mother with her sister.

"Pipe what are you doing up and dressed?" Syd asked her little girl.

"I just want to be ready to go when Daddy is," she replied to her mother.

"Piper your father won't leave without you you're his date for tomorrow and right now I can guarantee he is under the covers snoring."

"Daddy doesn't snore Mom he told me so," she defended her father.

"I think he has you hoodwinked Honey," Syd teased. "One thing I know for sure you will be too tired to go with Daddy if you don't go climb back into bed. I'll come tuck you in as soon as I put Cat back in her bed okay."

"Okay Mommy," she smiled placing a little kiss on Cat's cheek before running back down the hall to her room.

Cat all ready had her little eyes closed so Sydney got up and carried her to her crib tucking the covers securely around her. She smiled at the baby and bent kissing her forehead before turning to go to Piper's room.

Piper was under the covers still fully dressed her little knapsack with her snacks for Gage and herself on the bottom of the bed. Sydney smiled at the thought of Gage eating those peanut butter and bologna sandwiches that Piper had lovingly made for them.

"Mom can you make sure that you wake me up the minute Dad gets up?" Piper anxiously asked. 

"It's a deal Honey," Syd assured her pulling the covers up and tucking them around her daughter. "Now close your eyes and try to go to sleep."

"Okay Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Pipe," Syd smiled letting her lips linger against her daughter's cheek as she kissed her. She paused a minute in the doorway thinking how blessed she and Gage had been with their children.

Wandering back down the hall Syd stopped for a minute at Chris' room to pull the covers around her son too. He was getting so tall he looked more like his father every day. She pushed her fingers through his hair smiling to herself thinking it was only yesterday that he was no bigger then Cat. Syd kissed his cheek and climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed.

"Cat fed?" Gage asked as his wife slid under the covers planting her cold feet against him. His arms went around her and pulled her to him.

"Cat is fed and tucked back in and so is Piper," Syd replied snuggling against his warm chest.

"Piper what's she doing up?" Gage asked kissing Syd's neck.

"She didn't want to be late for your date tomorrow."

Gage laid back against his pillow sighing. Syd turned towards her husband leaning on her elbow. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Maybe I should put this off after all it is December twenty-third we can go in January."

"Francis Gage you'll do no such thing. Piper has been looking forward to this all week you've cancelled on her once before, she worked all last night making sandwiches for you and she'll be heart broken if you cancel," Syd scolded him.

"You're right it's just we have the Christmas concert tonight I just thought maybe we should put it off. It's not that I don't want to take her it's just with Chris' martial arts tournaments things just haven't worked out for us to spend any time together lately."

"Gage I realize that but it's kind of hard to make a little girl realize it. Besides it is just a horse ride on Walker's spread. You'll be back in lots of time," Syd encouraged.

"Just tell me one thing Honey should I eat a big breakfast?" 

"Oh yeah Gage a really big breakfast," she laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him.

_Sydney and Gage's 6:30 AM._

Her little fingers tapped lightly on his shoulder as she whispered, "Are you awake yet Dad? Isn't it time we got going?"

Gage opened one eye and half squinted at the clock silently groaning. "Piper go out to the kitchen I'll be there in a few minutes okay," he told his over anxious daughter.

"Okay Daddy," she answered turning to leave.

"Hey Pipe just a sec," he called in a whisper gently freeing his arm from where Syd lay on it.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked.

Half sitting up Gage wrapped his arms around his little girl and hugged her close, "Morning Honey," he whispered as he kissed her temple. "We're going to have a great day today."

She hugged him tight and scurried out the door. Gage smiled after her glad Syd had insisted he make this time for her.

Quickly getting out of bed he hurried to get dressed. The air was chilly and he pulled an extra sweater on making a note to check that Piper was dressed warmly. If she caught cold on this excursion his wife would skin them both.

"Gage?" Syd mumbled half in her sleep.

"Go back to sleep Honey," Gage murmured pulling the blankets around her before kissing her. 

"Have a good time," she softly told him.

"I'm sure we will," he smiled letting his fingers caress her cheek before he got up to join Piper in the  kitchen.

"So Dad would you like me to make breakfast?"

"Let's say we go out for breakfast today my treat," Gage replied thinking back to what Syd had mentioned about the snacks Piper had packed. "Grab your jacket and lets go Sweetie."

"All right Dad," she cried taking hold of his hand and leading the way to the door.

_Walker Ranch 8 AM._

The Walkers were just finishing breakfast as Gage and Piper knocked on the back door. "Can I get you a coffee Gage," Alex asked just as she caught sight of Piper fidgeting from one foot to the other. 

"I think I'll pass on the coffee, thanks anyway Alex," Gage smiled, "Pipe and I are eager to get a start here."

"Are you guys coming to the concert tonight?" Danny asked Piper.

"Yep after me and my Dad spend the whole day together," Piper announced to everyone.

"Well then I guess we had better get you started," Walker laughed as he pulled his jacket on to walk with Gage and Piper out to the barn and saddle the horses.

Gage helped Walker cinch up the saddles then gave Piper a hand up on to her pony, Miss Penelope a name Piper had taken from a book Sydney had read to her. Gage took the reins of the horse he would be riding from Walker and they headed out of the barn.

"Gage I was up in the hills with Angela and Danny a couple of weeks ago," Walker paused a moment before going on. "There was evidence of poachers. It looked like they've moved on… I don't think you should have any trouble I just wanted you to be aware."

"Thanks we'll be on our guard Walker but Pipe and I just intend on having a pleasant little ride, a lunch she fixed for us and be back in time to get ready for the Christmas concert tonight. Right Piper?" Gage asked smiling at his daughter.

"Right Dad," she beamed.

Turning back to Walker Gage added, "I only wished we'd picked a warmer day."

"Coming Daddy?" Piper called lightly slapping Miss Penelope's reins.

"Right behind you Honey," Gage called to her as he put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself atop the horse turning his collar up at the same time.

_Same Time Sydney and Gage's _

"Chris Honey can you hand me Cat's bottle?" Syd was asking her son.

"Sure Mom," Chris replied picking up the bottle and coming to sit beside his mother and sister. "So what were Piper and Dad doing again?" he inquired.

"They just went for a horse ride and to spend some time together," Syd smiled knowing how much Piper would be enjoying it. "You know you and Dad have been going to quite a few tournaments together and Piper has been staying here with Cat and me…" Syd added hoping Chris wasn't too put out by the turn of events.

"I know it's all right Mom I understand," he told her with the Gage grin.

Leaning forward Syd kissed his cheek. "You can help me get the Christmas tree set up so we can decorate it later when Dad and Piper get back if they aren't too late."

Chris eyed his mother informing her it was she who was always late. 

"Well it never used to be like that," she stood firm on her statement. "In fact it wasn't until I met your father that I was ever late at all." 

"Sure Mom," Chris grinned again breaking out in giggles.

"It's true," she defended herself her mind wandering back to the first day that she had laid eyes on Francis Gage. "It was my first day as a Texas Ranger…" she began to reminisce revealing the story to Chris at the same time…

_Sydney Cooke pulled her jeep into the parking lot at the Ranger Company Headquarters in Houston the lot was small and the parking spots few. She was nervous there was no denying it this being her first day on the job as a Texas Ranger. She knew she was to report in to a Sergeant Luke Roberts for assignment with a new partner. She had worked hard for this position she couldn't remember anything that she wanted more in her life. Just being accepted as a candidate had been an accomplishment and then it had come down to her and just one other police officer… it had been tough but she had made it._

_Her eyes caught sight of a parking spot and she manoeuvred her jeep towards it turning into it the exact same time as a beat up old car tried to turn into it almost hitting her._

_"Hey what do you think you're doing?" she shouted._

_"Trying to park my car," came an irate voice back at her. "Don't the secretaries and clerical staff have their own parking lot?"_

_"I wouldn't know since I'm neither," she had angrily shot back._

_"It doesn't really matter what you do here Miss… who ever you are I saw the spot first and I'm a little late and in a bit of a hurry so if you could back it up so I can park." Saying that he had inched his car a little closer into the spot and to her vehicle._

_"Excuse me I don't know who you think you are," she called back, "but you are lucky I'm in a hurry and don't have time to argue with you." Saying that she had slammed her jeep into reverse and began backing up as her adversary quickly pulled into the spot._

_Getting out he had quickly called to her, "The name's Gage, Ranger Gage."_

_Great she had thought to herself I hope that they aren't all like him. Sydney had circled the parking lot three more times until someone finally left and she was able to park. She had rushed inside and upstairs to find herself late for the first day on the job._

At this point in the story Cat had given out a loud unexpected squeal. "That's it Cat be like the rest of them stick up for your father," Syd gently scolded the child.

"See Mom," Chris chimed in Dad wasn't late you were.

"He was late I was just later," she corrected getting Cat situated in her swing so she and Chris could assemble the Christmas tree.

_Walker Ranch Almost Noon_

Gage looked from his daughter to a lookout point that was just ahead of them letting his mind wander from the conversation. That was one great thing about being with Piper you never had to think up anything to say she chatted on none stop. She was tricky like Sydney though every once in a while she would ask a question to see if you had been paying attention or not.

He smiled to himself remembering the many times he had spent up here with Syd when they dating. They would ride up here in the morning and just lay in the soft spring grass and talk for hours.

"Dad I'm talking to you," Piper scolded one hand on her hip in Syd like fashion again.

"Sorry Honey I was thinking about Mommy," he grinned leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I guess I'll forgive you then," she smiled loving the attention he was giving her.

"Think we should stop and have that lunch you packed for us?" he asked watching her little face light up."

"When we get to the top of the hill."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Sweetie," he told her as she slapped Miss Penelope's reins again.

A few minutes later Gage was lifting her down from her pony and helping her with her knapsack. She went right to work opening her bag and pulling out the contents handing Gage a juice box and a sandwich. He had sat on a big rock and lifted her up on his knee holding her tight for a minute before opening up the sandwich bag and peeking inside. 

"One of my favourites," he told her taking a big bite.

"I've got cookies too Mommy helped me bake them," she proudly announced.

They chatted away as they ate their lunch Gage finally saying, "You think we should be heading back Pipe? Those clouds are awful grey looking and it's getting cold. Besides Mommy said something about decorating the Christmas tree."

"That's a good idea Dad I want to put the presents under it," she told him sliding down from his lap.

As her father began packing things up Piper walked to the edge of the lookout and gazed below just in time to catch sight of a red fox and her two pups.

"Oh Daddy come look," she cried out as Gage came over to see what she was looking at. The pups were playing with each other rolling and wrestling in the tall grass while their mother looked on. Gage came up behind his daughter peering down at what she was looking at when suddenly a loud bang from a rifle cracked the cold clear air, the mother fox yelped out and fell dead.

"Noooo," Piper screamed out Gage catching sight of the two men below who had fired the shot. One had immediately turned and was lining Piper in his sights for the next shot. Without thinking twice Gage leaped at his daughter the bullet hitting his side as he knocked her and him to the ground. 

"Daddy, Daddy," she was crying out her father's blood oozing out on her jacket.

"Shh Pipe, I'm all right we have to get to Uncle Walker's okay? Can you help me a little?"

She shook her little head yes scrambling out of his reach, "Pipe come back here," he hoarsely called to her watching her grab her knapsack and scramble back.

"Mommy packed this for us," she told him pulling the first aid kit from her bag.

"Mommy knows us pretty well doesn't she?" Gage forced a smile to his face fighting the pain.

As efficiently as her mother Piper opened the first aid kit pulling out the gauze and tape while Gage opened his coat and pulled up his shirt. Both were so intent on patching him up that they failed to feel the north wind picking up and the dancing flurries of snow fluttering down.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Piper softly muttered as he pulled his coat around himself.

"Piper Honey this isn't your fault," Gage told her cupping her chin lifting her face to his to catch her blue eyes. "You understand that don't you?"

She stared at her father for a minute before shaking her head in agreement still feeling pangs of guilt deep within side of her.

"Okay then lets head for home," he encouraged fighting to get to his feet Piper right there helping him. Slowly they made it to the rock they had sat on to eat their lunch Gage leaning against it fighting off the dizziness.

"You stay here I'll bring Miss Penelope and Thunder over to you." Gage smiled listened to his six year old take charge.

"Sure you can manage?" he asked her.

She shook her head yes noticing the flakes of snow laying on her Dad's cap. "It's snowing Daddy," she chirped out racing off to get the horses.

Looking towards the heavens Gage closed his eyes thinking aloud, "The snow would have been perfect any time but now."

Slipping the knots that held the horses' reins Piper held tight leading them forward to where she had left her father. Nearing where she had left him the calm quiet was broken once again with the all too familiar sounds of that riffle firing two more shots. It startled both the horse and Piper's pony who wildly reared breaking loose of Piper's grasp high tailing it for home. The little girl shrieked out in pure panic as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

Gage was on his feet pushing himself towards his daughter the second her heard the shots and her shriek. She was sitting on the ground crying and he literally fall beside pulling her into his arms.

"We'll never get home now," she cried into his chest.

"Yes we will. The horses will run right back to Uncle Walker's barn and he'll know we got into a little trouble and come and get us," Gage soothed her noticing the flakes of snow were beginning to cover the ground.

"You know there are some caves a little further up that Mommy and I used to like to explore when we were girlfriend and boyfriend. I bet they would be warmer then sitting out here in the cold. Should we try and make it to them?"

Piper shook her head yes, standing up to help Gage to his feet again asking, "Were you and Mommy really ever boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah did you think we were always just Mom and Dad?" he teased her.

"Well you always loved her didn't you? I mean from the time you met her didn't you?"

Gage's mind wandered to the first time he laid eyes on the woman who was to eventually become his whole life and chuckled softly to himself causing him to grab his side and hold it. "I don't think I made a very good first impression on your Mom," he confessed to Piper as they struggled along the trail together. "In fact it's a wonder we ever got married and had kids at all…" Gage smiled as he thought back to that day as he sat in Luke Roberts office waiting for his new partner who was late to finally show up…

_"So where is this new partner you have for me Luke?" Gage asked his boss Luke Roberts._

_"Right here Francis," Luke smiled. _

_Gage stood and turned to come face to face with the woman whose parking space he had taken._

_"Ranger Francis Gage," Luke began the introductions, "This is Ranger…"_

_"Cooke, Ranger Cooke," she finished the sentence. "I'm sorry I'm late but some jerk almost ran me over in the parking lot to get my space."_

"Mom called you a jerk?" Piper asked wide eyed in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Gage smiled continuing with the story.

_"You're here now and that's what counts," Luke had countered sensing something was up between the two of them before they even got started._

_He handed Syd a file folder and began telling them about how she was to fit into the assignment. "Sydney I know you are new in this office and with the rangers but I've done my homework and I have every confidence that you are up to this assignment. Besides Gage here can help you with anything you might have problem with."_

_"I'll try not to let you down but it's nice to know I have someone in my corner I can count on," Sydney told Luke offering a forced smile at Gage. _

_Again Luke picked up on the vibes that each of the new partners were generating towards the other. He once more let it pass filling them in on how Syd was to be placed undercover as part of the house staff in the Ortiz Family home. "Gage since you are all ready in as part of the Ortiz operation you bring your girlfriend in to work in the house. Any questions?"_

_"When do I start?" Syd asked._

_"Immediately," Luke answered._

_"Wait a minute," Gage finally found his tongue to speak. Both Luke and Syd looked at him, his mouth opened and then closed an action Syd was going to come to recognize that let her know she had got the better of him._

_Standing up and walking past her he asked, "Coming Ranger Cooke?"_

_"I'm coming Francis," she chirped almost running into his back as he stopped in the door way cringing at the use of his given name. He shook his head letting his eyes roll to the ceiling thinking to himself, "I needed a partner not someone I have to babysit."_

_They walked over to Gage's desk and he sat down motioning that the one across from him was to be hers. "Listen Ranger Cooke if you want to work with me you will keep your mouth shout and do what I tell you. Let's start with under no circumstances do you call me Francis."_

_Sydney put her hands on his desk and leaned forward until her nose was almost touching his, "No Francis you listen to me I'm your partner not your door mat and you will treat me accordingly. You all ready have two strikes against you with me were you looking to go for three."_

_"And what do you plan to do about it Shorty?" he asked standing up to lean his hands on the desk so he towered over her keeping his nose just as close to hers._

_"Whip your butt if I have to," she declared her glare never faltering._

_"Whip my butt?" Gage asked a smirk coming over his face. "Anytime, any place Shorty," he retorted._

_"How bout the gym in fifteen minutes Francis?"_

_"Make it ten Shorty."_

_"You're on Francis."_

_With one last glare they both headed to get changed._

_By the time the partners had stepped in the gym half the office was there Luke Roberts included. Both were wishing they hadn't made quite a public display of their difference of opinions but both also knew that they couldn't possibly back down on this._

_"My money's on Gage," Syd heard someone say as they backed up to let her enter the circle that had gathered to watch them._

_"I'm backing the little lady ranger," someone else was saying._

_Gage stood in the center of the mat waiting for her. "Your last chance Shorty," he smiled at her._

_"Last chance is it Francis," she smiled back bringing her foot out and hooking his leg to pull his feet out from under him._

_Gage was back on his feet in less then a second with laughs and jeers coming from the rangers who stood watching. "Tricky Shorty," he smiled catching her foot as she brought it up towards him and backing her up until she was on her behind. He quickly pinned her to the mat saying, "Two can play at that, give up yet?" _

_Quickly she swung her legs up and around his neck pulling him backwards to the mat and twisting around so she was sitting on his chest. "Not yet Francis, how bout you?"_

_"Not a chance Shorty," he told her as they both got to their feet dancing around each other again._

_"All right break it up everyone back to work," Luke was ending the little display. Everyone moaned but they went about their business. Both Syd and Gage headed towards the change rooms but stopped in their tracks hearing Luke's voice, "You two over here."  Turning they looked at each other for a moment then headed towards their boss._

_"There isn't a problem you two working together is there?" he asked first looking at Sydney and then at Gage. _

_"No, no problem here," Syd was quick to answer having enjoyed her little work out._

_"No problem for me either," Gage followed with his answer._

_"Glad to hear it," Luke gruffly told them leaving them both standing there._

_"I prefer to just be called Gage and I'm sorry about the parking spot this morning," he told her._

_"Sydney is good for me and I forgive you," she replied._

It was snowing in earnest now the day quite grey and dismal as they made it to the mouth of the cave. Gage was beginning to slow the dull ache in his side beginning to hinder his movement. With Piper's help they moved inside and he lowered himself to the floor of the cave.

"Are you okay Dad?" Piper asked him her brow knitted into a frown of concern as she stood in front of him.

Grimacing Gage held his hand out to his young daughter and she slipped into his arms. "As long as you are with me I'll be fine," he told her kissing her little frozen cheek.

_Walker Ranch House_

It was just past four fifteen when the phone rang and Alex picked it up. "Oh hi Syd," she sang into the phone hearing her friend's voice. "Nope haven't seen them since bright and early this morning but they should be back any time."

"Alex?" Walker was calling her from the back door.

"Hold on a second Walker is calling me," she said into the receiver. "What is it Honey?" she called back to him.

"Can you get Sydney on the phone for me I think we may have a problem." 

Alex had all ready walked to where he was calling her saying, "Ask and you shall receive," and handed the phone to him.

Taking it from her he paused for a second and put it to his ear. "Sydney I think we may have a problem Miss Penelope and Thunder just came back to the barn minus two riders."

Alex stood listening to her husband as he spoke to Sydney, she watched him hang up and calmly tell her that Sydney was on way to the ranch as he dialled for his partner Jimmy Trivette. She let her gaze go to the window to the snow that had been fluttering down since about lunch time noticing that the Texas wind was picking up and blowing it around.

"What do you think happened Walker?" she asked as he handed the phone back to him.

"Nothing I hope," he told her handing the phone back to her and kissing her cheek. "I've got to get the horses saddled for when Syd and Trivette get here," he stated turning to go to the barn.

Alex stood and watched him from the door as he disappeared from sight in the blowing snow.

_The Drive out to the Ranch._

Syd was doing everything possible to keep her concentration on the road and the storm instead of what might have happened to her daughter and her husband.

"Mom?" 

"I don't know Chris," she retorted without giving him a chance to ask a question.

"Mom I was just going to say why don't you tell me more about when you met Dad it might make you feel better," Chris stated with the wisdom his father had when it came to dealing with her. "It would make me feel better," he told her smiling at her.

Biting her lip to keep the worry from her voice she gave in. "All right Honey," she replied thinking about where she had left off the story…__

_It had been easy for Gage to get his new partner a position on the household staff at the Ortiz house. What hadn't been that easy was how Sal Milam had looked at her. Milam was Emanuel Ortiz's right hand man and that may have been the reason his actions were overlooked. It had been Milam's fault that the last girl had up and left. It had cost Ortiz plenty of hush money to keep her from pressing charges._

_By the second day Sal had cornered Syd in the pantry and Gage had caught him. He had rushed in like a white knight on a horse driving his fist into Sal's eye declaring she was his and keep his hands off her. He had at that point to Syd's horror put his arm around her and kissed her full on the lips. _

_Once she got him alone she went up one side of him and down the other. "I had the situation under control," she stormed at him. _

_"Fine and after you got into a physical fight with him and blew our cover then what?" he had yelled back at her._

_"It wouldn't have come to that," she insisted a considerably calmer demeanour coming over her knowing he was right. _

_What bothered her most about the whole thing though was not the fact that he was right it was just that when he had kissed her she had lost all control of the situation. Like she had surrendered to him and she was damn sure that she wasn't going to let that happen again._

_The encounter had kept Milam away from Syd for the next eight months that they were undercover in the Ortiz family organization. This gave them time to put a pretty air tight case together that was until one of Gage's snitches double crossed them. _

_Milam had cornered her in the pantry almost the same as it had happened the first time. "Nothing has changed between Cole and I. I'm suppose to meet him out front in just a few minutes" she told him hoping that would be enough to deter him from advancing any more._

_Milan had laughed raising his gun to point at her chest. "I bet it hasn't cop," he had grinned at her grabbing her arm and pulling her along. "Hurry it up we don't want to keep him waiting," he had said grinning all the more. _

_He had dragged her out onto the front steps of the house gun pressed into her back watching as Gage drove up and got out of the car. He put his hand up to wave at her and the bullet hit him…_

The car swerved in the ice and snow and Syd fought for control bringing it to a stop in the center of the road just a few feet in front of Walker's lane way.

"Are you all right Chris?" she cried pulling her seat belt off and turning around to lean over the seat to check on Cat who blissfully slept through it all.

"I'm fine Mom," Chris spoke as Syd sat down in her seat putting her head down in her hands letting the tears wash over her face.

"Sydney, Syd are you all right?" Trivette had pulled up just as she had spun out. Now he stood with her car door open checking on her and the kids.

Wiping her face she nodded her head yes.

"Okay to get in the lane?" he again questioned her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him.

"Okay take it easy I'll be right behind you," he told her squeezing her shoulder before closing the car door.

They proceeded up the road and lane without further incident. 

_Piper and Gage_

Piper had scurried around gathering up wood so that her father could try and get a fire going for them. She stood beside him her hands stretched out feeling the warmth but still shivering from the cold. It was dark and about six inches of snow had accumulated outside their little forced lair.

"There's one sandwich left did you want to share it Dad?" she asked picking up her knapsack.

"Tell you what honey you eat what you want and I'll take anything you don't want. What I really need is for you to come over here and sit with me to keep me warm," he coaxed.

He didn't have to ask twice she instantly went to him. Gage sat her in front of him pulling his jacket around both of them letting her lean back against him.

"When is Uncle Walker going to get here?" she suddenly asked.

"Maybe not until tomorrow now," he father answered trying hard to keep his eyes open. "It's dark and it's snowing pretty good out there."

"We'll miss the concert," Piper cried out.

"I'm sure there will be other concerts Honey we'll just have to remember not to make dates when we have something important to do later," Gage consoled her.

They sat quietly again for a few minutes until Piper finally asked, "Can you tell me some more about you and Mom?"

"More about me and Mom…" Gage quietly murmured momentarily forgetting their predicament as Syd came to his mind…

_"Gage," Syd cried out hearing the gunshot and seeing Gage fall to the pavement. Milam had her by the arm again dragging her back in the house to Ortiz's office.  _

_Gage lay stunned for a moment the smart of the rifle's bullet stinging his chest through his body armour. He gasped for breath pulling his phone and dialling. Luke's voice came on the line and Gage panted out, "We've been made and they got Syd."  He dropped the phone leaving Luke shouting for him to wait for back and headed for the house and Ortiz's office. _

_He crept into the house coming up behind one of the bodyguards easily bringing his arm around the man's neck taking him to the floor with out incident. Stepping out to go to the office door a second man yelled out at him. Gage turned to face him and after a short scuffle had him laid out on the floor too.  _

_Nearing the office door he could hear Ortiz bragging how they had discovered who they were and how stupid the rangers were thinking they could fool him._

_"We fooled you for eight months didn't we?" he heard Syd defiantly ask him followed by the unmistakeable sound of his hand slapping her face._

_"Please shut up for once," he heard himself silently ordering her._

_Ortiz was bragging now laying his whole operation out to her laughing knowing that in a matter of minutes she'd be dead._

_By now the back up was starting to pour into the house seeing Luke come in the door Gage burst into Ortiz's office his boss a step behind him. They took both Ortiz and Milam down in a matter of a few minutes snapping the cuffs on both._

_Dropping down beside Sydney Gage began untying her hands then moved around in front of her asking, "Are you all right?"_

_"I thought you were dead," she softly said as his hand went to her face to gently touching the bruise that was colouring her cheek. In that one quiet moment whether either of them realized it or not their fate and their undying love was sealed. _

_"You let me think that you were dead?" Syd's voice was beginning to rise as she spoke punching him in the arm._

_"Oww, what did you want me to do? Gage asked trying to defend himself. "Stand up so the could shoot me again?"_

_"You could have given me some sort of sign," she insisted getting up from the chair and marching out the door leaving Gage standing with his mouth open yet another time._

"Mommy was just worried about you," Piper stated taking up her mother's side.

"And you don't think I wasn't worried about Mommy?" Gage asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but what?"

"Dad…dy," she drawled out as he hugged her tight taking her cold little hands in his to warm her fingers. "Dad do you think Santa Claus will find us here?"

"Gee Piper I hope we're back before it's time for Santa to come.

"Me too I wouldn't want to miss Mom's turkey dinner," she sighed.

"In fact I'm wishing we had some now."

"Me too Daddy," she whispered laying back against him closing her eyes.

_Walker Ranch House_

Sydney's hands were still shaking when she got out of the car and turned to get Cat from the backseat.

"Hey Syd you go inside I'll bring Cat in for you," Jimmy was saying his hand all ready on her shoulder.

"Come on Mom." Chris had his hand on his mother's arm and was pulling her towards the front door. Alex had all ready come out on the front porch and was coming towards them.

"Jimmy let me take Cat Walker is out in the barn," she told her husband's partner.

"I need to go with you," Sydney was protesting.

"Syd we won't leave without talking to you but for now you go inside with Alex," Jimmy firmly told her.

Chris had his arm around his mother helping her into the house feeling it was his job since his Dad wasn't there, as Alex carried Cat inside. Both Angela and Danny crowded around Cat totally fascinated with the baby who was just opening her eyes to stare at them.

"Can I hold her Aunt Sydney?" Angela was asking.

"Angela how bout you, Chris and Danny give me and Aunt Sydney a minute to get settled here before we start pestering to hold Cat." Alex's look told Angela it wouldn't be a good idea to cause a fuss.

"You okay Mom?" Chris protectively asked her.

"I'm fine Honey," she confirmed to him adding, "Go ahead with Angela and Danny Aunt Alex will get you for me if I need you all right."

Once the kids were out of earshot Sydney let her guard down. "Alex does Walker have any idea what happened."

Before she could answer Walker and Trivette came in the front door. "Walker?" she asked going to stand in front of him.

"Syd we are going to have to wait a couple of hours…" he started to say.

"A couple of hours what for?" she cried out, "It's cold and it's snowing and they may be hurt…"

"Sydney I know that and believe me I want to be out there but with this snow we just won't be able to get up the hills where they were going," Walker tried to soothe her as his arm went around her shoulder. "You know there are lots of caves up there I'm sure Gage has found shelter for him and Piper."

"I know Walker it's just the not knowing."

Cat gave out a loud shriek and Alex turned to go to her only to have Syd stop her. "Alex I have to feel I'm of some use to one of them," she said cuddling the child to her.

_Two Hours Later_

The wind finally began to die down and the snow was finally letting up. The television was on and the announcer was reporting on the freak snowstorm that had covered Dallas in six inches of the white stuff and eight to ten inches in the outlying areas.

Sydney had held Cat on her knee for almost the whole time the child comforting her. 

"The snow is finally letting up," Walker told them as he stood looking out the window.

"When do we leave?" Syd asked looking up at Walker.

Walker walked over and crouched down in front of her. "Oh no Walker don't you dare say I can't come, don't you dare," she cried out.

"Sydney listen to me for a minute, you have Chris and Cat to consider here."

"I know Walker but…"

"And you know Gage would want you to stay here with the kids. He is looking after Piper…"

"But what if he is hurt Walker?"

"Then Chris is going to need you here and we will bring Piper and Gage home to you."

She bit her lower lip forcing the tears from her eyes nodding her head okay.

_Piper and Gage_

Gage gritted his teeth against his daughter's sudden movement that jarred his side. He blinked back the tears that had sprung to the corners of his eyes and hugged Piper closer. He noticed it had grown quiet the howling wind had diminished to nothing. He shivered against the cold even that sent a pain through his side. An involuntary moan escaped him.

"Daddy are you okay?" Piper's little voice reached his ears. He looked down at her face that was shining up at him. From the glow of the fire light it was almost as if his little girl was giving off a radiant warm light. He felt the chill and the cold that grasped him drift from his body being replaced with warmth.

"I'm fine as long as I have you my little angel looking after me," he said kissing the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes like her mother repeating the word, "Dad," with exaggerated expression. Gage could see Syd's face in his daughter's once again kissing the top of her head.

"Our fire is going out," she told him told him wiggling out of his arms taking charge over her father again. She stood up and picked up a few more pieces of the wood she had gathered and began setting them on the hot glowing coals watching them slowly begin to ignite into flames.

He held his hand out to her closing his eyes against the pain once again. "Come her kiddo," he told her as she took his hand and sat down with him again. 

They stared quietly into the fire once again until Piper asked, "Daddy tell me when you and Mommy met Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy."

"You've heard that story before Honey," Gage replied as he thought about his first encounter with Cordell Walker…

_Gage hung up the phone and looked at his partner, "Lets go back up is on the way," he said snapping his phone shut. Opening the car doors the partners headed for the door that led into the warehouse. Both walked inside with confidence greeting the drug dealers they hoped to take down._

_The meeting started well or so the partners thought. Until El Leon began to reveal that he had done some checking on the two of them. "You two either don't exist or you're cops and since I'm looking at you I know you do exist."_

_It was at this point Syd had hit Gage telling him, "I told you this wouldn't work, told you El Leon was too smart for this."_

_To which Gage responded, "its not that he is to smart its because you are too stupid."_

_The drug dealers had looked on with smirks on there faces as they watched these stupid cops fight with each other._

_"Who are you calling so stupid?" Syd had yelled back at Gage as both of them turned taking on the closest man to them._

_By now both Walker and Trivette had charged in and the suspects after a fight were taken into custody._

_After everyone was booked and the paperwork done Walker had invited them to CD's for some dinner but both had begged off wanting to head home to Houston that night. Once they had got in the car Gage had said to his partner, "Look I can pick up that little weasel," referring to the informant who had probably pulled the plug on their cover, "I'll drop you off so you can be ready to leave when I get back."_

_"Gage I can be ready in two minutes and you know it." _

_By now he was pulling into the motel parking lot. "Syd you took a couple of hard hits today," he told her genuinely concerned about her, "Get out and relax, take a bubble bath or what ever it is you girls do. I'll be back in an hour."_

_"What ever us girls do?" She looked at him in contempt. "You're on hotshot try not to get yourself killed because I'm not there looking after you."_

_Gage had begun to laugh loudly as she slammed the car door behind her. As he pulled out of the parking lot and out of sight a sinking feeling began to descend on her. "Cooke you should have went with him," she said aloud to herself._

_Unlocking the motel door she quickly threw her coat on the bed to pick up the ringing phone. "Sydney Cooke," she answered. "Ranger Walker he stopped off at a bar downtown to pick up someone. He dropped me off first so we can be ready to go when he gets back. Ranger Walker… never mind… just a little worried he can handle himself. Thanks I appreciate it."_

_Walker had wheedled the information out of her and he and Trivette had gone in search of Gage. Before they were even in the door at the bar where he was they could hear the sound of smashing bottles and breaking furniture. They entered the bar to find Gage out numbered and defending himself. Both rangers jumped in and it was all over Gage thanking them again for saving his bacon._

_Gage stood with Walker and Trivette as the prisoners were loaded for transport. It was at this point that Walker had asked Gage if he would be interested in helping them on a case they were working on here in Dallas. _

_This was like a dream come true for him, he had heard so much about the legendry Cordell Walker and to have the man standing here asking him to join his team. So why was it he wasn't saying, "Yes when do I start?" Then his mind ricocheted to that little dark haired, dark eyed partner of his and he knew the answer._

_"Walker I'll come if I can choose my partner, I've never worked with anyone better than Sydney."_

"And that Piper is how Mom and I met Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy," Gage recited looking down to see she had fallen asleep against him again.

_Walker Ranch House_

The Walker children and Chris Gage had long ago been tucked into bed. Jimmy Trivette had made a quick call to his wife Erica and Walker had given Alex a quick hug and kiss before they headed out the door.

Cat held tight to a handful of her mother's dark as Sydney held her close. She stood at the side door with Alex watching Walker and Trivette disappear into the cold night in search of her husband and daughter.

"Come on Honey lets go sit down," Alex was coaxing her trying to move her and the baby away from the cold draft at the door. With Alex's arm around her she moved back to the couch and the warmth of the fire in the hearth. The lights from the Christmas tree glimmered holding Syd's stare as she thought about Gage and Piper.

"How you holding up Syd?" her friend asked.

"Oh Alex I just want them home safe and warm. I want to be able to put my arms around them…" she stopped mid sentence and turned to Alex. "Something has happened to Gage I know it, he's hurt."

As if Cat could understand the words her mother spoke she began to cry loudly. Nothing Syd could do would console the child. Walking to the window with her Syd once again gazed out whispering to her crying daughter that Piper and Daddy would be home soon. The dark clouds in the sky began to move and hundreds of stars began to sparkle and shine. Cat settled immediately in Syd's arms.

Sydney tucked Cat into her little sleeper and took her place on the couch again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked her.

"Actually I was thinking about your wedding," Syd admitted.

"My wedding?" Alex asked puzzled.

"Yeah your wedding it was the first time I realized that Francis Gage meant more to me then partner and best friend," Syd admitted to her.

"Sydney you two didn't…" 

"No," Syd replied as her thoughts went to that night a CD's until what Alex was getting at sank in. "No Alex I just kissed him that's all…"

_Really if the truth be known her feelings for her partner had begun to surface the moment she and Alex along with Walker had come running into that little cabin at Lake Ebby. A huge grizzly bear was chasing them her heart was pounding in her ears. She didn't think she could be more scared until she looked down and saw what that bear had done to her partner._

_"Gage," she had whispered dropping to his side using all her willpower to be strong. _

_It had been when he had opened his eyes asking her what she was doing there that her heart had nearly stopped with the fear she may loose him. She had gently stroked his cheek telling him he needed to rest letting his hand take her fingers holding them totally trusting her to look after him. She knew she loved him she just didn't know what to do about it._

_Gage recovered another week went by, it was time for the wedding and she tucked her feelings to the back of her mind. She had too much to do to let this interfere with Alex and Walker's happiness; their wedding was going to be the social event of the year. _

_Syd had been with Alex every step of the way with the planning and arrangements. She couldn't believe her partner's lack of understanding at getting on things and getting them done so everything would be perfect. But him and Trivette blowing up the tuxes that was beyond belief. Looking up from his desk she caught sight of him walking towards carrying a small gift bag, which he dropped on her desk. She giggled at his dilemma over the salad fork wedding gift knowing it was one of the reasons she lov… She stopped herself trying to deny it again. _

_Finally the big day had come and they were walking down isle. Even though it was Alex and Walker's day as Syd made her way down that isle she couldn't help making a small face at Gage who hadn't taken his eyes off her once._

_The ceremony was beautiful, the wedding song, the first dance, and Gage was by her side for the whole thing. She leaned into his chest as he moved her around the dance floor when the wedding party had joined the bride and groom. She grasped tightly to his hand to hide the fact from him that his closeness was making her shake…_

"Mom." Chris stood in the doorway.

"Honey," Syd said looking up seeing her son there. She stood going to his side.

"Did Uncle Walker find Dad and Piper yet?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"They haven't been gone long enough to get to the spot and come back yet Chris," she explained to him.

"Mom they are going to find them aren't they?" he asked his eyes pleading for her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Chris of course they are going to find them," Syd cried hugging Chris to her and holding him tight. "Would you like me to lay down with you a little bit?" He shook his head his arms tightly wound around her.

"Syd go ahead I'll look after Cat," Alex urged her hoping Syd could get a little rest too.

"Are you sure Alex?"

"We will be just fine and I promise to come and get you both when they get back," Alex hugged Syd as she spoke.

"Thanks Alex," Syd swallowed hard as spoke putting her arm around Chris' shoulder guiding him back to bed.

_The Cave with Piper and Gage_

His eyes were closing as he fought the sleep; he was finding it a loosing battle. He thought about Sydney and wished she were there to take care of him and Piper. "Okay Gage focus on something it will be daylight soon and then Walker will find you and Piper." He let his mind wander to the one thing that could sustain him; his wife a smile came across his face. He conjured up a picture of that kiss she had given him that night Alex and Walker had tied the knot…

_"The plane has landed, Ranger Cordell Walker has landed the plane," the television anchorwoman was exclaiming into her microphone. Trivette was jumping up and down thanking God, both he and Syd had let a cheer go up then it happened. Her hands were on his face, his arms around her and their lips met in the most passionate kiss he had experienced in his life._

_He chuckled quietly to himself as he thought back over that kiss, for a while he thought they would never share another kiss ever in their lives. Syd had run scared. He had tried everything from talking to her, which only got him a kick in the head, to kissing other women to try and make her jealous. _

_Nothing worked he thought he was in a loosing battle he was totally in love with her and well she made it clear that they were nothing more then partners. That was until he woke up from the surgery that had restored his hearing. She had totally let her guard down keeping up a vigil by his bed. She was letting her fingers run through his hair, softly speaking to him. The words at first would come and go and he totally didn't grasp what she was saying, he only knew in his heart that she was in love with him as deeply as was with her. Convincing her would be another story._

_It wasn't until the day Alex and Walker had brought Angela home from the hospital that either of them had the courage to take that step._

_"Come on Shorty I think it's time we headed for home," Gage smiled slinging his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a playful headlock. She retaliated by jabbing her elbow into his side squawking out, "Francis." Then it really happened their eyes had locked on each other's face and it was as if everyone around them had evaporated into thin air._

_"Gage, hey Gage," Trivette prodded him with a crutch. "You guys coming or not?"_

_"Yeah we're coming," he called back his eyes never leaving hers, his hand taking hers and she letting him as they walked to his car. _

_The ride home was painfully quiet. They both knew they were on the verge of some serious changes in their relationship the trouble was they didn't know how they were going to make those changes happen._

_Gage pulled his car to a stop in front of her building turning to stare into face. Her eyes were all ready on his face. They spoke each other's name at the exact same moment and smiled Gage taking Syd's hand in his once more. He brought her fingers to his lips murmuring, "Go ahead Syd."_

_Syd could hardly get her breath to speak finally managing, "Gage I, we need to…" He had pulled her into his arms, his lips capturing hers. She pulled back slightly exclaiming, "Gage I'm serious." _

_"Me too," he murmured again drawing her into a kiss of unknown magnitude. He could feel her arms go round his neck, her fingers in his hair and he knew at that moment she was his and his alone."_

"Gage, Gage." His name was being called and he tried to pull himself out of his dream.

"Daddy it's Uncle Walker," Piper was excitedly saying as she struggled from his arms running to the entrance of the cave. "In here Uncle Walker, Uncle Jimmy."

"Piper where's your Dad?"

"In here the bad men shot him," she cried running back to Gage ahead of Walker and Trivette.

"Gage," Walker called following Piper to his side.

"Took you guys long enough," Gage answered trying to sit up.

"What happened?" Walker asked pulling back Gage's jacket and lifting his shirt to see the damage.

"Your poachers killed a mother red fox and Piper screamed out at them so they tried to take a shot at her," he replied as simply as he could taking Piper's hand in his and smiling at her.

"We better get you two home," Walker told them putting his arm around Gage to help him up. "Think you'll be able to manage on horseback?"

"Yeah if we go slow," Gage retorted through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to ride with me Piper Gage?" Trivette asked her.

She stole a glance at her Dad and he nodded his head at her before she answered, "Sure Uncle Jimmy."

"Then lets get started Sydney is at home with Chris and Cat worried to death," Walker urged. He and Jimmy helped Gage up on Amigo then Walker climbed up behind. Trivette picked Piper up and set her on his mount climbing on with her and they all headed back towards the house. 

_Walker Ranch House_

Walking up behind her son Sydney put her hand on his shoulder as he stared at the distant horizon wishing his father and the rest would magically appear.

"Mom they've been gone over a whole day," he lamented trying once more to be strong for her.

"I know Honey I'm sure they'll all be back soon," Syd tried to reassure him her heart heavy as well.

"I don't care if I get another present this Christmas as long as Dad and Piper get home safe," Chris declared.

Sydney wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head admitting he was right that would be the best present of all. "Don't stay out here too long Chris you don't want to catch cold now," she warned him squeezing him to her once more before she went back in the house.

"Just till they get back," Chris whispered softly Syd barely catching it.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," Alex tried to encourage Sydney.

She nodded her head and went about fixing Cat's bottle, when it was ready she gathered the child in her arms and sat in the rocker beside the window so like Chris she could watch the horizon. "Francis Gage," she muttered under her breath, "I still need you like I've always needed whether I knew it or not…"

_"Please God don't let me wake up and this all be a dream," Syd was silently praying, her heart beating wildly as Gage bestowed yet another kiss on her. A slight moan escaped her and her partner pulled her a little closer._

_"Gage," she finally whispered to him, "this isn't all the emotion of what has been happening around here the last couple of weeks is it?" Her eyes were closed and his lips were on his forehead. "I mean we lost so many to that maniac Lavacot, Trivette almost died not to mention Alex and the baby almost dying…" her voice trailed off waiting for him to say something._

_"Sydney," her full name rolling off his tongue sounded strange he so seldom used it. She closed her eyes tight waiting for him to go on. "What's been happening around us may have been the push we have needed to face how we feel. What I know for sure though is that I'm not waiting for the next crisis to kiss you again or express my love for you. You don't intimidate me Syd I just hope you think I'm good enough for you."_

_"Come upstairs with me?" she simply asked the protective wall she had held around her for so long finally fading away. She wanted his love so much and she wanted the chance to return it._

_The apartment door had barely closed that Gage was swinging her up in his arms, her knight in shining armour. He carried her to her bed, it was like a fairy tale come true slow and passionate. The sun was beginning to rise as they closed their eyes to fall asleep in each other's arms._

Syd smiled as she remembered the first night she had spent in her husband's arms. As she tucked Cat into her little sitter she explained to the child, "And exactly three months from the day I married your father."

Cat shrieked out and Syd's eyes caught sight of them through the window. She bolted out the door as fast as her legs would take her.

"Piper, Gage," she cried out.

"Mommy, Daddy got shot," Piper was shouting as Syd ran to her.

"She's fine Syd," Trivette was telling her, "go to Gage."

Walker was sliding down off Amigo; Gage lurched sideways into Syd's arms. With Walker's help they got them to the car to take him to the hospital. 

"Syd I'm all right," Gage was whispering to her.

"Yeah Gage you look it," she scolded to keep from crying.

"Sydney the kids can stay here," Walker was telling her. "Trivette get them to St. Mathews."

"What are you doing?" Trivette asked.

"Taking care of this problem so it doesn't happen again," Walker told his partner with determination that Trivette knew better then to cross.

Sydney climbed into the backseat with Gage his body slumped against her his eyes closing. "I guess it hurts a little," he confessed.

"Gage don't try to talk just lay quiet please," Syd insisted drawing him tighter adding, "You've scared me enough for one Christmas."

~~~~~

Walker stood watching as Trivette wheeled the car out of the laneway then turned to mount Amigo again.

"Where are you going Walker," Alex asked knowing in her heart what he was doing.

"To do something I should have done a couple of weeks ago then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Walker now?  By yourself?" Alex asked concern growing in her voice.

"Alex it is bad enough it was Gage that got hurt the gun was aimed at Piper."

"Be careful," she said letting her lips brush his cheek knowing there was no changing his mind.

"Always Alex," he promised throwing his leg over Amigo

 _St. Mathew's Hospital_

Trivette had called ahead and they were waiting for them when they pulled up to the emergency doors. Syd walked along side the gurney holding Gage's hand tight being stopped as they took him into the exam rooms. Jimmy Trivette came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder and she reached up taking hold of it.

"It's not that bad Syd. Come on let's go sit down," he coaxed his arm going round her.

"Jimmy thanks for going after them with Walker." Syd had let her full weight lean against her friend. 

"Hey you and Gage would have done the same for me and Erica," he smiled sitting them down in the waiting room.

"What time is it?"

"Around one."

"One, Jimmy you have to get home Erica will need you at home this is Christmas Eve day."

"Relax you can't get rid of me that easy and if I went home and left you sitting here by yourself the tongue lashing I would get."

Sydney smiled a genuine smile glad to have him by her side.

_St. Mathews Four PM._

Gage fought to open his eyes he could feel Sydney's fingers in his hair, hearing her voice encouraging him to open his eyes. He licked his lips whispering, "Syd," to her.

"Hey how you feeling handsome?" 

"A little sore. When can I check out of here?"

"Gage you just woke up from surgery will you relax?"

"It's Christmas Eve Syd I want to be home with you and the kids."

"Honey how about I bring the kids here," she said trying to appease him.

"Syd I'm going home get the doctor in here."

Knowing her husband she knew there was no point to arguing. With hands on her hips she stood in front of him, "Lay back and relax I'll get the doctor." Leaning forward she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Honey," he murmured.

"Don't thank me you're not out of here yet."

Before Syd could go in search of the doctor the door opened and Doctor Martin came in.

"Just who I'm looking for," Syd greeted the doctor, "My husband wants me to take him home."

Smiling the doctor came over to where Gage lay saying to Sydney, "Well it is Christmas Eve."

"See I told you Syd," Gage smiled at her.

"Oh you told me all right Gage," she smiled back at him really wanting to take him home with her.

Doctor Martin gave him a quick exam. "Everything looks pretty good lets give it until six and if you are still feeling good then I'll sign you out. All right?"

Gage nodded his head in satisfaction. 

The doctor smiled telling Gage, "You get some rest I'll be back at six."

"Thanks Doc," Gage replied.

Once the doctor had left Syd took Gage's hand. "You do what he says and get some rest and I'll go out to the ranch and get the kids. Can I trust you to behave?"

"I'll be right here when you get back," he told her.

"You'd better be Francis," she said leaning over him kissing him full on the lips.

"Umm I'm not going anywhere Syd." 

_Sydney and Gage's Six Forty-six PM._

"All right Gage into bed," Syd ordered. Piper who flanked one side of him and Chris on the other side turned to go towards their parents' room.

"Sydney come on you're decorating the tree," Gage whined back letting his lower lip hang out in a pout.

"Francis," Syd shook her head sighing loudly. "All right but don't you move off that couch you hear me. I've got enough to do without having to take you back to the hospital cause you did something dumb."

"I'll behave I promise, I promise," he continued before she could change her mind.

Before long the tree was decorated which wasn't an easy task with Gage instructed from the chesterfield. A couple of times Sydney caught him trying to get up quickly reminding him that he could always go to bed. Finally all the decorations were on the tree with the exception of the star, which Gage always put on the top of the tree.

"Help me up Syd," he ordered.

"Gage if I lift Piper up she can reach," Syd protested.

"Syd."

She could see that look of determination in his eyes and gave in. Going to where he sat she put her arm around him and helped him to his feet and over to the tree.

Chris came to his father's side and handed him the star that he traditionally placed on the top each and every year. He could feel his side pull a little as he reached to perch it on top but for him it was well worth a little discomfort. 

They all stood back looking at the Christmas tree a feeling of pride and well being capturing their hearts. Gage put his arm around Chris to lean on him telling Syd, "Bring Cat over here."

Smiling she kissed his cheek and went to fetch their smallest child bringing her to her husband making the family complete. Gage gently stroked her face.

"It's beautiful isn't it Daddy?" Piper asked.

"Very beautiful Honey," Gage murmured to her as his eyes caught Syd's in silent thank you for making all this possible for him, for just coming into his life when she did.

_Later that Night…_

Gage waited impatiently for Syd to finish up what she was doing and climb into bed with him.

"Come on Syd," he finally called out, "Santa won't bring you any presents if you don't get in bed."

Suddenly she appeared at the door of their bedroom. "I just had to check on the kids one more time," she told him.

Gage smiled at her remembering how she would sit for hours watching Chris and Piper sleep after there was a threat of a kidnapping against Chris and Piper was actually taken.

"Everything ready for dinner tomorrow," he asked knowing the Walkers and Trivette's would be there in the early afternoon to share Christmas with them.

"Almost," she replied snuggling into his waiting arms.

"You know Syd last night when Piper and I were caught up there in that cave all the memories of our life together came flooding into my mind," Gage confided to her.

"That's funny Gage I couldn't keep how I had met you and fell in love with you out of my mind either. All I knew was I needed you back both you and Pipe."

Holding her in his arms Gage murmured "Merry Christmas Syd."

She yawned sighing back, "Merry Christmas to you too Gage."

_Christmas Day_

Fred Carter Erica's Dad, the Trivettes and their family were all ready sitting in the Gage's family room by the time Alex and Walker arrived with their children and Alex's Dad Gordon.

"Piper come quick," Danny was shouting before they even got in the door.

"You should see what our Dad has for you and your Dad." Angela chimed in just as excited.

"They're out in the truck," Danny was continuing, "Come on."

"Slow down you two," Walker was trying to take hold of the situation and calm his children down.

"Come on Dad," Piper was calling to Gage.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Gage called appearing in the doorway.

"Uncle Walker has a present for us in his truck Dad," Piper interrupted taking his hand and gently pulling him towards the door.

"Does he now?" Gage asked looking towards his boss who was giving nothing away.

Walker held the door open for Gage and Piper as they with the rest headed out to the driveway to see what was in the truck. Going to the back Walker lifted Piper up to sit on the edge of box while Gage put his arm around her to steady her. Reaching inside Walker pulled back the tarp to reveal a small cage that contained two baby red fox pups. 

"These two need someone to look after them until they are big enough to be set loose in the wild again and I was wondering if you and your Dad might like the job of looking after them until then.

"Daddy it's the two baby foxes," Piper cried.

All the children had crowded around now as Walker explained about going back and finding them when he was trailing the poachers. "Who by the way are spending their Christmas in jail for attempted murder."

"Thanks Walker," Gage acknowledged glad to know that this wouldn't be happening to anyone else.

"So Pipe you think you and I could do this job?" Gage asked his daughter.

Her little arms flew around his neck. "Oh yes Daddy," she squealed out holding him tight. "I love you so much Daddy," she whispered so only he could hear.

Gage held tight to Piper knowing this Christmas was going to be one they would always share and remember.

The End


End file.
